Infusion pumps are medical devices that may be used to administer intravenous (IV) fluids. An infusion pump can facilitate the delivery of IV fluids while controlling the volumes and rates for the delivery of such IV fluids. The IV fluids may be delivered at continuous rates or intermittent intervals. Some infusion pumps move fluid through an IV tube using a peristaltic pumping mechanism that acts on the IV tube, while other infusion pumps rely on a cartridge or cassette-like device intended to be manipulated by a pump to cause the IV fluid to flow at the controlled rate or interval. In either case, a typical infusion pump, manipulates the IV tube or IV cartridge such that the IV fluid moves from a container to a patient. The IV tube or IV cartridge is typically connected to or integrated with an IV set (e.g., tubing, valves, and fittings for delivering fluid to a patient), and therefore the cartridge and IV set may be disposable to reduce the risk of infection and contamination.